


Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 1 - Soulmates

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2019, Day 1, F/F, Jesse and Beca breakup, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, a bit of angst?, bechloe - Freeform, still a Bechloe story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Something about soulmates.  Cliche tattoos etc.





	Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 1 - Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week 2019 - This is very different to how I thought I would write it and tbh I'm never happy. Let's see how this turns out because I'm very tired and just want to upload it now. I have a fluffy version too that I'm finishing and will upload as a chapter and whatever. Feel free to let me know if you hate it :)

"What the fuck?"

Beca mumbles sleepily as she examines the rather colourful tattoo that has appeared overnight on her wrist. The bright red splotch almost burning her eyes while they still adjust to the early morning light. She rubs her eyes hard to see if they will clear up because there is _no way_ that this is happening.

There's a stirring beside her and she sees her bed-mate shift slightly, their movements indicating that they will be rising soon. She rushes to the bathroom, trying not to wake her boyfriend Jesse in the process. Shutting the door and flicking on the light, she turns to the mirror and turns the tap on in the sink. She grabs the soap and the nearest, harshest cloth and scrubs at the tattoo in hopes of removing it.

She scrubs and rubs at it for 10 minutes and it hasn't even lightened in the slightest. All she's managed to accomplish is tiring her arms and irritating her skin and reddening it around the tattoo more. Throwing the items into the sink in despair, her head hangs as she gives up. Her breath hiccups as she tries to control the tears wanting to slip out.

This is not how she imagined this day to start. Her 25th birthday was supposed to be like any other, except that she knew the tattoo would appear today. Everyone's did. 

For as long as anyone can remember or has written, the world has a way of letting you know who you are supposed to be with. Your soulmate. On your 25th birthday a tattoo that represents your soulmate will appear somewhere on your body. The tattoo can represent any part of your soulmate; their physical looks, personality, likes, hobbies or a mixture of all of these things. This would normally be an exciting day for most people - a glimpse of their future person or a confirmation that their current partner/best friend/lover is the melodic soothing that their soul needs to quiet the noise from the rest of the world. They aren't supposed to be a missing piece, but rather a way to encompass your whole being and make it better.

Beca never really believed in those things, she's not really into the whole _"there's 1 person and 1 person only out there for everyone"_ philosophy. Though, it's hard to not believe it when it's literally etched into your skin overnight. 

Instead of exciting, Beca found this nauseating. Her mind was racing. How was she going to explain this to Jesse? This tattoo was clearly a representation of someone Beca knows. Someone Beca loves. Someone who once loved her back.

But it's not Jesse. Not her boyfriend.

Beca hears the tell-tale signs that Jesse is up, his footsteps roaming their New York apartment to the kitchen (probably to put on the coffee machine). She washes any evidence of tears from her face and grabs a long sleeve shirt from her clothes basket to cover her forearms and puts it on. She gives herself a once over in the mirror before exiting and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey babe," he says before leaning over to peck her on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Beca gives a grunt and a kind of grimacing smile before taking the offered coffee mug in front of her. She knows that Jesse will be more enthusiastic about today than her, he always is. She always compared him to a puppy; loyal, excitable, forever eating everything in sight - why couldn't her tattoo have been a brown puppy!

"Sooooo," Jesse claps his hands together and then rubs them up and down in anticipation, "Can I see it?!"

Her attempt at stalling starts and ends with taking a longer-than-normal sip from her coffee and before it gets too suspicious, she shakes her head and frowns, "Not right now, I gotta get ready for work."

The protesting starts immediately, he's really excited and wants to see what her soulmate tattoo represents him as. (This is the part where if he _were_ a puppy, she'd have to take him outside so he didn't pee on the carpet in excitement). She plays it off as though she has an important meeting to get to this morning and will see him later for dinner before rushing out the door, barely remembering to grab her bag.

* * *

Instead of heading to work, she calls in sick and heads over to the one person who might help her make sense of all this. Stacie answers the door straight away and can see that it's not the normal 'Hey it's my birthday and I want to avoid people' kind of visit. Pulling Beca inside and letting her pace back and forth while chewing on her thumb nail. Eventually she slaps Beca's hand away from her mouth citing that she loves cuticle care too much to watch her destroy them right in front of her.

"I'm guessing your soulmate mark isn't what you were hoping for," she pressed forward, trying to coax even a little bit of information out of her friend so that she could help.

Beca stopped pacing for a moment and just shakes her head then furiously runs her hands through her hair as though it might just solve all her problems or help her come to some profound realisation. "Guuh Stace! Why did this have to happen to me!"

"Come on Becs I'm positive you are _not_ the first person this has happened to," Stacie assures. She walks over to Beca and lifts her hands away from her head to look her in the eyes, "I know this sucks Becs but it's happened for a reason."

Beca sighs heavily, "What am I supposed to tell Jesse?"

Stacie shrugs, "I'm not sure but I will say that this was going to happen eventually."

Walking over and slumping down onto the couch, Beca huffs, "What makes you say that?"

Quite frankly she's a little pissed at that comment, she's freaking capable of maintaining a normal functioning relationship despite her history. Her and Jesse have been together for 5 years now, if that's not a normal, long-term relationship then she doesn't know what is.

* * *

Then again. There was also her first serious relationship.

Chloe.

By serious, she means _serious_.

The crash and burn of that caused all kinds of scarring for Beca. Granted she was only 18 at the time they started dating, it was still… intense. Her days were an assortment of the velvet-iest reds and the deepest blues. Her skin was always marred with the vivid lilac bruises of her girlfriends love. (She's never let Jesse mark her, it would feel like a betrayal even 5 years later).

Back then every opportunity to steal a moment with Beca was taken by Chloe. Soft hands running along slender thighs, through long brunette tendrils, clasping hands together; lips brushing over the smooth skin of her neck and teeth lightly grazing, dragging. Those were all things Beca tried to forget. She had to choke down the emotional geyser trying to break open inside her just reliving it briefly. Chloe was the opposite of Beca in almost every way but she also felt like the very oxygen Beca needed to breathe. 

Chloe had graduated and moved to New York for an internship which guaranteed and paid for her veterinary schooling. It was an opportunity that she would've been selfish to try and talk the red head out of, after all she still had 3 more years of college left. Instead she chose the mature path and avoided all conversations and thoughts that would make the inevitable separation between them real. 

In fact, Beca started avoiding Chloe altogether. See, mature.

Most of her free time was spent avoiding the places Chloe might look for her. Each time she saw a text or voicemail from her it cracked her chest further. By the end she was so broken she resembled a disassembled and unfinished mosaic piece. Once Chloe had left, she found herself bleeding tears. She felt drained. Her best friend Jesse had comforted her at the time and eventually he just never left.

At her age now she regrets it.

She regrets it all.

If she could go back and undo what she did, she would do whatever it took. There's not a day that goes by that she doesn't see flashes of red and blue that stop her heart and stagger her breathing. Beca hasn't been able to bring herself to look up what Chloe may be doing now. She felt she didn't deserve to know. Besides, Jesse was there and he deserved better than someone welded to their past, unable to break free and move forward.

Today her tattoo is dragging her back to the past where she apparently belongs.

* * *

Stacie senses the defensiveness in Beca's tone and explains gently, "Sweetie I just meant that if Jesse isn't your soulmate according to your mark, chances are you are not his either. Which means next month on his birthday, he will find out anyway."

Beca slumps down further into the chair and covers her face with her hands, muffling her voice, "Oh fuck. You're right."

They sit in silence for a moment before curiosity gets the better of the taller woman, "So do you know who yours is?"

Beca just peeks out through her hands and then slides her sleeve up, revealing the bright red Elmo tattoo. The tattoo is surrounded by musical notes and instead of dark eyes, they are uncharacteristically bright blue. There's no doubt in Beca's mind who this tattoo represents. Now she just has to decide what to do about it.

* * *

Fate has a funny way of letting her process this situation.

By funny she means fucked up. 

Jesse is waiting for her when she arrives home. Apparently it didn't take him long to realise that Beca was hiding her tattoo. He wasn't mad, he just wanted an opportunity to talk about it like adults.

5 years ago that would've have guaranteed that he never saw Beca again. But she's not one for making the same mistake twice. She needs him in her life, even as a friend.

Jesse cleared his throat, it sounded like there was a giant lump in there from holding back his emotions. "It's not your fault."

Of course that was his first thought. He was too caring for his own good. He knew that reassurance would be something Beca needed and he gave it willingly and without question.

"I'm so sorry Jess. I know that this sucks and I don't know why it had to happen to us," Beca managed to stumble through, trying her best not to sob.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to cocoon her in safety and warmth. Kissing the top of her head and then continuing, "Hey hey hey. Shhhhh. I know, I know."

Jesse's unwavering belief in the power of soulmates pushed him to make this as painless as possible for them. He believed that if they were not destined to be soulmates, they were definitely destined to push each other towards the right people. They haven't been in each other's lives for this long for nothing. There was a lot of love between them but now perhaps it will return to the platonic love they started with.

Someday.

* * *

**1 month later.**

Beca is sitting in the park where she has every day at lunch time for the last 3 weeks. She's watching the veterinary clinic across the road with intense interest. Suddenly the door opens and a vibrant red head waves goodbye to whoever is inside and starts walking into the park. Normally this is when Beca would start walking away in a pace much more lively than her normal borderline sluggish steps.

She decides that she's waited enough and her cowardice needs to end. Breathing out slowly she stands and walks towards the red head who sits on the grass to eat her lunch.

Beca timidly approaches and says, "Umm hi Chloe. How are you?"

Bright blue eyes lock with hers, wide in shock. Beca can spot the frowning brown racoon tattooed on her wrist and smiles a little, pointing at it saying, "Well I guess that's pretty accurate, but I do wear a lot less black around my eyes now."

She receives a small smile in return from Chloe.

* * *

Beca knows that they cannot begin to start getting back to where they were all those years ago or if that's even possible. They've both grown since then and lived their own lives. She hopes that she can earn Chloe's forgiveness one day. She is content on spending her days earning the trust back from the woman she broke in her immaturity. 

One day.


End file.
